10 Moments in Life
by unearthlyangel89
Summary: 10 Ipod Shuffled songs. Focusing on Derek/Casey love.


A/N: I own nothing, but my hope the creators will see they are meant for each other. 10 iPod shuffled songs in response to the challenge. ALL DEREK/CASEY!

Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da – Beatles

In the end they both got what they wanted. Derek played hockey, and Casey stayed home with their kids. Then when hockey season ended Derek stayed with the kids and Casey danced professionally.

It wasn't the best solution because it was always hectic at home but the kids loved going to games and shows all year long. And so maybe Casey didn't get to become a teacher and Derek didn't get to live a wild lifestyle with his teammates, but life went on. And they got their happily ever after.

Colors – Rocket Summer

Dating wasn't always easy for the two of them. With people at school and their parents at home they were never sure where there was less speculation about their relationship.

Derek hated the fact that people talked about them all the time, especially the guys who thought they could still talk about Casey and not get punched. That hadn't even worked when they weren't dating but now he was even more likely to hurt you if you talked bad about _his_ girl.

The only place he was ever really sure about their relationship was in his room, late at night. She'd sneak in and slip under his covers. He'd pull her to him, and know that everything would work out alright in the end; because after all they were meant to be.

Confrontation – Damian "Junior Gong" Marley

Casey was aware that they fought a lot. I mean everyone could see that. But what everyone didn't know is that this war that they put on for everyone, was anything but. The screaming, the fighting it was all a ploy to cover up how they really felt. At the end of the day when Derek would shove her into the bathroom and kiss her before whispering 'I love you' more times than she could count, it made all that stress and pain from the day fade away.

Their little war would last only into the first year of college. Where after having to get an apartment together in New York, because it was just too expensive otherwise, their friends and family would see their relationship being to grow and evolve. And people would comment on how of course their little war would turn into an explosive relationship after living together for so long with all that tension.

Casey would laugh at the occasional fight they'd have because she knew that Derek was only doing it to see the fire in her eyes.

Keep Myself Awake – Black Lab

Derek wasn't even aware that Casey came to all the games and all the hockey events, until she wasn't there anymore. It was as if this huge part of his life he'd hadn't even been aware of was ripped away, and no matter what he couldn't stop from missing it.

As he sat in the middle of the empty rink, he brought the bottle to his mouth taking a long swallow of the spiked coffee. He'd sent her a note telling her to come, telling her he was sorry, but after waiting four hours he wasn't sure she cared anymore.

After all he'd spent years ignoring her and hurting her he couldn't blame her. But she spent all that time waiting for him to come around so he could wait a couple of hours. That's how he ended up sitting there trying to keep himself awake, hoping beyond hope that she'd show up. Because he really didn't know what he'd do if she didn't.

Tim McGraw – Taylor

She said it was silly that he drove around just so they could spend time together, but he told her he didn't care about the gas. She'd smile, turn up the radio, and wink at him when he didn't tell her to stop singing along. And when she slipped into the car with that little black dress on she had to tell him to keep his eyes on the road so they wouldn't crash. Then there was the time he parked in that field and asked her to dance while she looked at him like he was crazy, but didn't stop dancing with him even after her feet had started aching.

And when she'd dropped the letter off at his apartment, she hadn't expected him to show up at her house and ask her to marry him rather than lose her again. Derek was always doing things to surprise her, and that's one of the reasons she loved him.

Life is a Lemon and I Want My Money – Meat Loaf

Derek had always thought that life was unfair. His parents' divorce, taking care of his younger siblings. He never had enough time for hockey, and school was always killer. People only liked him because he was an athlete, and girls only liked him because of his looks. And god never answered his prayers.

But when Casey moved in, Derek felt like he'd just won the karma lottery. A beautiful, sweet, intelligent girl who was not superficial and was a great listener, he thought this had to be like the ultimate score. He came home everyday to her sweet smelling shampoo, and got to watch her walk from the bathroom to her room clad in only a towel. She cheered at his soccer games, and she helped him with school. She laughed at jokes only if they were funny and brushed his hair out of eyes when it was getting too long. So maybe god did answer prayers, because finding Casey was a miracle it he'd ever seen one.

For Once In My Life – Vonda Shepherd

Casey loved coming home to a house that was messy because it meant that Derek wasn't at an away game. And she loved seeing his shoes resting under their coffee table because it meant he wasn't practicing, or out with the guys.

When there was a jersey laying on the steps she knew he had listened when she said you'd better shower before you touch anything else in this house, let alone me.

The towel on the knob to their bedroom meant Derek hadn't wanted to drip on Casey's new carpet, and was conscious of the fact that she had even bought it.

But Casey really loved the fact that Derek was lounging in their bed reading Machiavelli without a stitch of clothes on and it was not even her birthday.

The Phantom of the Opera – Andrew Lloyd Webber

It was the first play he ever took her to, and he bought the tickets without her asking him to. He fell asleep halfway through and didn't wake up until the last song came on. He didn't complain once and as they were walking home he actually asked her what she liked about the performance.

Casey was suspicious to say the least, so when they walked into their front door and there were candles all over their apartment she was speechless. When Derek got down on one knee and asked her the question that he had once said would never pass his lips, Casey asked him to pinch her to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Somebody Knows You Now – Brad Paisley

Derek wasn't sure when Casey had realized that he liked all his shirts hung in order of when he'd bought them, but there they were in the perfect order. And he was sure he hadn't told her that he kept his hockey bag packed a certain way, but again it was done just right. However, Derek was positive that he hadn't told her he liked salsa on his eggs, but damned if they weren't exactly like that on his plate.

When he scooped Casey up and twirled her around, he didn't even mind her squealing in his ear because by some trick of fate he'd found his soul mate and didn't even have to leave the house.

Take Me Away – Avril Lavigne

Casey said I love you to him on their fifth date. She told him he was the one after six months, and she asked him to move in after a year.

So when he broke up with her after two and half years she wasn't sure what to do. She not only moved out of the country, she moved to another continent. She cried for two weeks, and four days before she packed up everything that reminded her of him and put it in storage.

And when she woke up from the accident three months, one week, six days, four hours, and 52 minutes later, Derek was sitting by her bed like she had never left.

A/N: What do ya'll think?


End file.
